CCS: Time of the Zodiac
by Indravyn
Summary: The Zodiac card, long forgotten cards created before the great clow reed was created. But now they have resurfaced and Sakura, Lee and Mei Lin have a much greater and more terrible danger to face, for these cards are the ultimate.
1. A new beginning

Chapter One  
  
Sakura stood outside the vacant warehouse downtown. She couldn't understand the feeling it gave it her, the power she felt as she was passion by it. "What is that? What is this feeling I have?" Sakura asked herself, "Better go find Kero, he might know what to do,"  
  
Sakura hurried home. She stepped on the threshold of her house just in time. It had started to rain and it made that day feel ever more ominous. Kero was asleep on her bed, snoozing the day away as he usually did when he was not accompanying her. Sakura prodded the little stuffed Kero until he woke up, mumbling inarticulately to himself.  
  
"What is it Sakura, I was having a really nice dream." He let out a yawn that was surprisingly big for his small form. He looked into Sakura's eyes and suddenly knew that it was important. "What? Did you feel something?"  
  
The young card captor nodded and sat down on the bed next to Kero. "There's something not right. I was passing an old warehouse today and I just, I don't know, I just felt a strange power from it. I can't put my finger on it, the power seemed so. familiar. What do you think Kero?"  
  
Kero put his hand in his chin, a thoughtful expression on his stuffed animal face. "Take me there," he said quietly. Sakura motioned for him to get in her back pack and quickly pulled on her roller blades. "Here we go!"  
  
The card captor raced out of the house, slipping and sliding as she made her way downtown on the rain slicked street. A couple of times she fell but was up in an instant, hardly acknowledging the fact that she was bleeding from scrapes and her skin was purpling from the bruises falling gave her.  
  
She didn't complain but pushed herself harder. This was more important to her. Sakura arrived at the warehouse and put on her shoes. The feeling seemed to have increased that short time that she was gone. Kero shuddered, a tingling feeling running along his spine.  
  
"It can't be a clow card; I captured them all, didn't I?" There was a strange expression in her eyes, one of confusion and interest. Kero shook his head but did not speak for a second, he had to think.  
  
"I definitely feel something and you would be right, it's not a clow card. It's something else." He finished his sentence, a feeling of unease slowly working its way into his stomach. "I really don't like this"  
  
Sakura was shivering, both from cold and from the power that seemed to scare her. Kero started going up the stairs, and Sakura followed suit. They both arrived at a door. It was at the top of the stairs and would lead into a corridor.  
  
Kero pushed the door open and flames erupted in the door way. Kero flew back and nursed his burnt tail. The flame was mystical and reflected in Sakura's eyes. She was drawn to it, put into a trance by it.  
  
"No, I refuse to believe," Kero growled, "It can't be, it just can't, they were sealed so long ago!" Kero looked up and yelped, "Sakura, no!!" He rushed forward and scratched her face.  
  
The pain brought her out of the trance. "Huh? Kero? What's going on?" She asked her eyes wide with confusion. Kero growled, the fur rising along his spine. "Sakura listen to me. These are cards. They are the Zodiac Cards. They are an ancient card created before my master was even born! Listen to me! These cards were sealed away long ago. It's said that they contain the power of the gods themselves! They are the ultimate card Sakura!"  
  
Kero started pacing back and forth in the air, the fire still burning in the door way. It gave off no heat or smell. "Sakura, summon the wand," Kero said softly. Sakura nodded and pulled her necklace out from beneath her shirt.  
  
"Key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite," Release! Sakura chanted. The key of clow turned into her wand. "Water card release and dispel!" She slammed her wand into the card and the water appeared, extinguishing the fire. It came back and Sakura's shoulders dropped in disbelief.  
  
The fire started to glow brighter and shape. It became the shape of a large lion, with a mane and tail of fire. Its eyes glowed with a scarlet luminescence and it let out a terrible blood curdling roar. Sakura started to back away slowly.  
  
The lion leapt but seemed to slam into a barrier. "Sakura!" Li yelled, running up the stairs as fast as he could. He was breathing heavily and was bent over trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Li, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked dumbfounded. The lion continued to lunge at the invisible barrier, but to no avail. "I felt it, the power; it was rushing out all over downtown. What is that?"  
  
Kero looked at Li, seeming to ignore the rampaging lion. "Its not the clow cards if that's what you're thinking. It's the Zodiac cards, made and sealed before Clow Reed was born. Something has awakened the seal and broken it. I don't know what, but we may be in for a lot of trouble"  
  
Li's face turned into one of fear. "You're joking right?" Kero shook his head.  
  
Sakura Avalon, Li Syaoran, chosen card captors of this millennia, So says the prophecy's, you two are chosen to collect the Zodiac Cards and reseal them. A ghostly figure appeared before them, dressed in a long black flowing cloak that seemed to billow when there was no wind.  
  
I see that your power still lies deep within both of your souls. That is a power that must be awakened if you are to capture these cards. The figure chuckled. Come here Sakura Avalon, and accept the power that will be awakened from the depths of your soul.  
  
"Um," Sakura groaned. She nodded and stepped forward. The figure smiled reassuringly at her and put both of his index fingers to her forehead, placing one between her brow and the other at her hair line, two of the points of the Chakra.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and started to feel something stir within the depths of her soul. The ghost's hand slowly moved his hands down, lightly touching the other points of her Chakra. Sakura seemed to glow with a pale blue light that grew stronger with each point that was touched.  
  
She seemed to become engulfed in the light. It disappeared and she stood there wearing a strange outfit. It had black leggings and black gloves. From the waist up it was blue and where he breast were it was white. Connected to the outfit was a black and creamy white duster.  
  
Her eyes still closed, she brought her wand up and started to mold it. It was surrounded in a white light and could not be seen by anyone but her. She continued to mold it, the light disappearing with each part she finished.  
  
It was a yard long. The base was black and wrapped around it was a jeweled vine. At the end of it was a crystal dagger with stars on the sides and a moon in the middle of where the dagger emerged from the staff.  
  
In the middle was a dark red grip for her to hold the staff and at the other end of the staff, the part that she would be using to call the cards was claw like tendrils holding a sapphire point. At the base of the point was a black moon.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and gasped. She was looking at her staff and completely in awe, even more so when she looked at herself. Her mouth formed an "O" of surprise.  
  
Li Syaoran, step forth. The day of reckoning is at hand. You, descendant of Clow Reed, have another chance to redeem yourself as a card captor. Come to me, and power will be awakened within.  
  
Li nodded and stepped forth, his sword in hand. The ghost did the same thing he did to Sakura, moving his fingers to the points of the Chakra. Li was glowing red though and was engulfed in that same light.  
  
When it disappeared he stood there in red pants that covered his shoes and a black and brick red tunic like shirt that was tied at the waist with a think black velvet belt. He wore black gloves and a cloak or cape rather hanging from the folds of his back.  
  
His eyes were closed and he brought his sword up, molding it but differently than what Sakura did. His was engulfed in a black light. He was molding his sword into a new one. His blade was made of a sharp black unbreakable crystal. A dragon tail entwined up the base of the blade and its wings and neck formed that of cross, making the hilt. At the end of the hilt the Dragons head was straight and held a black crystal locked in its jaws. Its legs and arms form the grip, comfortable but not slippable.  
  
Li's eyes fluttered open and he too gasped at his new appearance. Sakura smiled at him, but a clash against the invisible shield brought both of them out of awe.  
  
"I almost forgot about that," The two card captors said in unison. They both turned around and readied themselves to fight the lion.  
  
Card Captors, this is the Leo card. Be careful, it is much more powerful than the other cards you have fought. I will stay until the Leo is defeated for I have more to tell you.  
  
They both nodded and the barrier disappeared. The Leo let out another blood curdling roar but the card captors stood their ground with more confidence. The battle began. The Leo struck at Li with his claw. Li blocked with his new sword and pushed upward, sending the Leo flying into the corridor.  
  
Li blinked at his new strength but quickly brushed it off; he would have more time later to explore further into his new power. Sakura ran into the corridor. I call the Dark Card, with the power of the Zodiac, release and fight!  
  
The Dark card appeared and attacked the Leo card. The lion let out a roar of anguish as the Dark card struck him across the side.  
  
"Sakura, do it now!" Li yelled. Sakura struck forth with her wand. "Leo Card, be locked in the power of the seal, I call you back to the card in which you came from, Lock!" Sakura Chanted.  
  
The Leo growled and a white whirlwind surrounded it, starting from the bottom up and sucking the Leo into it. It disappeared and reappeared as a black card. Within was a picture of a lion in a sitting position and its head upwards in a roar, locked in chains.  
  
The card went to Li and they both sighed with relief.  
  
Good job card captors. You have succeeded in capturing your first card. There is another card captor to be found. Meilin Rae.  
  
Li gasped, "But Meilin doesn't have any magic!" He was in total disbelief, the apparition chuckled  
  
Be that as it may, she has power and that power has been chosen to be a card captor. Li and Sakura's jaw dropped and they stared dumbfounded at each other. The power chuckled.  
  
She will soon come to know what she is, for now, let it come to her. Only she can awaken it. Until then, leave her as it is.  
  
Li and Sakura both looked at each other and exchanged a look of disbelief. A thoughtful expression crossed Sakura's face and she looked up to the floating apparition. "But Meilin is in America. Her father took her there just last week. What are we going to do? Is she coming back?" the cardcaptor asked.  
  
When her sense has awakened, that is when she will return to you Card Captors. I must warn you, The Zodiac Cards do not stay in one place. They are scattered across the world. Keep your eyes and ears open. It is very important that you capture these cards or all hell will be brought upon this world. Heed my warnings Card Captors. Learn to use your new weapons to your full extent and capture those cards. One more thing, will you two get that look off your face? You cannot be Card Captors if you stay in that state of disbelief. Now, go, and do as I say.  
  
The apparition disappeared with chuckles echoing in the abandoned hallway of the building.  
  
Sakura turned on heel, and Li followed suit.  
  
"Sakura, if we have to travel, my family would send us wherever we need to go." Li said, taking Sakura's hand. "You know, I love you still and I don't know if that could change Sakura."  
  
Sakura blushed a deep crimson. The last time Li had told her that he loved her, had been in their last major battle just a month ago. She nodded. "I know Li and I... I just can't, not now." She sighed as Li's shoulders slumped and he let his head droop.  
  
"But, we are going to be spending a lot of time together are we not?" she asked innocently, an innocuous look her green eyes. Li nodding and his expression seemed to lighten a notch.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go talk to Yui and see what advice he could give me." The female card captor said and Li nodded. They left the building chatting away and full of wonder. The wondered where the next card would be and how far they would have to travel, and only time would tell. 


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note-  
  
Hey, everyone who reviewed the first chapter, sorry about the wait, I just haven't had time to write at all and I know its been along time. But I havent been able to think of what to write. But now thats changed and the next chapter to Time of the Zodiac should be up soon.  
  
Man, when I posted this story it was what, december? 0_0 damn, thats along time not to work on something. Ah well, thanks for your patience! 


End file.
